Fury Team
Fury Team is a specialist team of Spartans, devised to conduct deniable operations far behind enemies. Rather than the larger gamut of operations performed by Spartans, Fury Team conducts highly unorthodox operations against the enemy; assassination, sabotage, asset retrieval, and asymmetric operations. Often, their missions focused on retributive strikes against those that would threaten humanity, making them a fearsome spectre for many ex-Covenant states. Fury’s name and motto are taken from the mythical Erinyes, also known as the Furies. The unit’s formation, unique composition and deployments are attributed to Ajax-013. Roster Fury 1: The Hunter Armoured= |-| Unarmoured= |-| *Name: REDACTED *Rank: Captain *Callsign: SLATEBACK *Previous units: REDACTED *Specialities: **Marksman **Reconnaissance **Intelligence gathering **Tracker **Pilot An enigma and a mystery, SLATEBACK commands Fury, leading them in action. Most their history, even their gender, is obscured by tightly sealed records. All that is known is SLATEBACK is a expert hunter and tracker, a skilled pilot, and skilled in intelligence. They seem to have some history with the UNSC Army Rangers, going by terminology recorded in combat, and they have a close working relationship with Ajax-013. His callsign comes from the Slateback, a heavily armoured herbivore on Midgard, and considered one of the most difficult creatures to hunt in the known galaxy. Fury 2: The Sniper Armoured= |-| Unarmoured= |-| *Name: Dominique-S055 *Rank: Lieutenant (Junior Grade) *Callsign: LUNA *Previous units: SIGMA Detachment, Delta 9, Blackjack Company *Specialities: **Sniper **Scout A master sniper from the Sigma program, Dominique, better known as Domino, survived the programs collapse and made her way as a lone wolf sniper in Delta-9 operations, and then as an operative attached to Blackjack Company. Quiet, and reserved, she rarely says a thing, but her lone wolf appearance can be deceiving, and her dedication to her compatriots is second to none. Her talents are highly prized, allowing her to eliminate targets from far beyond the range of retribution. Fury 3: The Brawler Armoured= |-| Unarmoured= |-| *Name: REDACTED *Rank: N/A *Callsign: NERO *Previous units: REDACTED *Specialities: **Close combat **Assassination **Covenant language NERO is as much a mystery as Fury’s commanding officer, NERO was personally recruited by Ajax-013. Rumours persist she was recruited from a Covenant OpFor, and has a history with SLATEBACK through the Corsair Program. What is known is that she is talented in close quarters combat, possesses skills related to assassination, intelligence gathering, and espionage that her appearance belies, and is fluent in Sangheili and Jiralhanae, and conversationable in Kig-Yar. Usually operating as their pointman, and vanguard, NERO’s ability to seize and hold ground is well respected. Fury 4: The Assassin Armoured= |-| Unarmoured= |-| *Name: Spartan-000 *Rank: Lieutenant *Callsign: NUE *Previous units: REDACTED, Blackjack Company *Specialities: **Infiltration **Assassination **Sabotage A genetically engineered super soldier, Spartan-000, affectionately known as ‘Zero’, is less a person, and more a biological weapon, engineered and tooled for combat. Lacking normal social cues and mechanics, she can interact with the world around her as if it was a military affair, and s gradually learning what it is to be human. A pinnacle of human bio-engineering, she possesses combat skills beyond most, and has expertise in infiltration, assassination, and as a asboteur, moving silently through enemy defences to reach, and kill her target, and anyone else in the way. Fury 5: The Expert Armoured= |-| Unarmoured= |-| *Name:Sophié Pirandello *Rank: Staff Sergeant *Callsign: NIGHTSHADE *Previous units: UNSCMC 7th MEF, 3rd Force Recon Battalion, 7th ODST Battalion, SPF ‘Goldeneye’ intel unit, Spartan Corps *Specialities: **Electronic Entry **Cyber Warfare **Intelligence gathering Fury 6: The Ace Armoured= |-| Unarmoured= |-| *Name: Yennefer Fairchild *Rank: *Callsign: SWALLOW *Previous units:UNSCMC 89th Medium lift Squadron, UNSCMC SCARE 3rd squadron, UNSCSC Air Squadron *Specialities: **Experienced Pilot **Trained engineer **Trained pararescue Fury 7: The Heavy Armoured= |-| Unarmoured= |-| *Name: Branwen-G033 *Rank: Staff Sergeant *Callsign: CALIBURN *Previous units: Gamma Company, Delta-6 Operations *Specialities: **Close quarters **Heavy and exotic weaponry **Combat demolitions **Combat breaching Fury 8: The A.I. *Name: Scáthach *Rank: N/A *Callsign: N/A *Previous units: N/A *Specialities: **Cyber intrusion **Intelligence gathering **Support **Training Training Missions Category:SPARTAN Teams